


全都給你

by fish5685



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish5685/pseuds/fish5685





	全都給你

今夜月光迷離。  
堅挺的乳首蹭過粗糙的樹皮，細微的碎屑沾黏到汗濕的肌膚上頭，被退去的四角褲滑落至地面的草叢，身體隨著後頭性器的進出而晃動，前端莖柱流露出的透明液體順著地心引力滴落至地面，他看見背對自己，咬著下唇努力不讓自己發出過大聲音的人墨綠色的髮梢間露出的泛紅的耳朵，微微傾下身去，輕咬。

「嗚——！小、小茂⋯⋯嗚——！別這⋯⋯」

「噓、別太大聲，皮卡丘還在睡覺呢，是不是？」聲音充滿笑意，富有磁性的低沉聲線讓酥麻的感覺延伸至大腦，從身前人背脊一僵的動作來看是意識到了他們現在所在的環境，茂勾起嘴角，細細舔吻起眼前線條優美的蝴蝶骨，然後不意外的聽見了智想極力忍住，卻又不小心洩漏於外的嗚咽聲。

「不過我還是很喜歡你的聲音呢，小智君。」

語尾語調上揚，一如他以前對對方戲謔輕挑的稱呼，而他也知道這樣的語調會引來對方怎樣的反應，於是在下一秒智欲要轉過身來之時，他加大了身下的力道，刻意的在對方的前列腺點上轉了幾圈。

「唔、哈啊——」

 

 

全部給你。

 

 

所以到底是為什麼會變成這樣的呢？  
或許真的是忍不住了吧，對於那人的愛意與思念。  
於是在野外碰上對方的時候，他幾乎是得用意志力強壓住內心的慾望，才能夠阻止自己不在眾人的眼前好好的把那傢伙親得暈頭轉向。  
確切來說喜歡上智的時間點他已經記不太清楚了，也許是在成為勁敵之前，不，他們打從一認識對方開始就是勁敵了，所以是之後。  
將對方放在心中最重要也是最重視的位置，一生一世。

（多幸運能夠在此生遇見了你，最美好的你。）

「所以說啊，小智希望我怎麼做呢？」  
右手撫上挺立的稚嫩，茂輕輕圈住底端，以十分緩慢的速度套弄起來，後方的動作已經停止，卻還保持著插入的姿勢。  
空出來的左手手掌捧住了智的下巴，被抬起的臉龐上褐色的眸子灑滿月光，蜜色的肌膚染上情慾的粉色，因為不熟悉這樣的情事而露出的羞赧表情被他一覽無遺。  
他朝思暮想，魂牽夢縈的那張臉，終於有天也會露出這樣的表情。然而茂所希望的，還是親耳聽到那人對於自己的渴求。  
「不說，我是不會知道的。」  
「嗚⋯⋯、那邊⋯⋯唔——！」腰向後邊動了動，卻在驚呼之後立刻停在原地，智想低下頭去，卻被茂的手給阻止住。「哪邊呢？」  
「這、這裡⋯⋯」

他當然也希望自己可以隨時伴對方左右，已經不止一次羨慕過那些和智一塊旅行的旅伴們了，然而茂自己知道，有很多時候路不一定要一起走，才能一起走到終點。  
他已經不是那個當年囂張跋扈的小毛頭了，他找到了自己夢想的方向，他想做研究，想研究這個世界的不可思議。  
投身於研究工作固然辛苦，但他做得很開心。  
他不是沒有過迷惘，他也曾經懷疑過自己是否能夠勝任這個工作，但是每一次他轉過身來，都會發現智一直都在他身邊，毫不猶豫且義無反顧的支持著他。  
也許目標已然不同，但是想要站在高處眺望世界的願望依舊沒有改變，所有挫折在此刻看起來微不足道，每一道擋在他面前的高牆他都有自信能夠征服。  
茂非常慶幸，能夠一同分享這道美景的人，是智。

（你是這個世界獻給我的，最不思議的美麗。）

體位被換成了正面姿，智因為快感而瞇起的雙眼噙滿淚水，睫毛微微顫抖，交合處的水聲越來越激昂，茂俯下身來，替智用舌頭舐去那些生理作用流出的眼淚，再在那已佈滿瑰麗印子的身軀上咬上更多的吻痕。

（想把所有的愛，所有的自己都給你。）

高潮過後他有點依依不捨的從對方體內退出，濃白黏稠的液體隨著自己的動作緩慢流出，他蹙起眉頭，正想起身到自己的行李包內拿一些清潔的濕紙巾過來，卻被智喊他的聲音給喚住。  
「小茂。」  
「嗯？」  
身子突然被智給撲個滿懷，墨綠色的頭毛在自己胸口前蹭了幾下，還聽到了幾句關於腰痛之類的哀嚎，茂沒忍住笑出聲，招來懷裡人不滿的瞪視。  
「會這樣都是誰害的啊！」  
「是是是，我的錯。」  
「哪有人認錯還笑成這樣，算了不管。」智哼哼兩聲，湊過去貼著茂的雙唇，「嘿嘿，喜歡你。」  
完全沒有反應過來智的舉動，茂在原地愣了三秒之久才回過神來，他漾開笑容，翡翠綠色的眼底是滿滿的溫柔與愛戀。  
「嗯，我也喜歡你。」

（我愛你。）

 

 

END.


End file.
